


Dangerous Game

by Ashlie_Trench



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, IT - Freeform, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlie_Trench/pseuds/Ashlie_Trench
Summary: "At the touch of your hand, At the sound of your voice, At the moment your eyes meet mine.I am losing my mind, I am losing control, Fighting feelings I can't define!"When Claire comes back to Derry to perform in a charity concert. She catches the eye of a certain sewer dweller and can't help but shake the uneasy feeling she has. Was returning to Derry the biggest mistake of her life it will it open up new oppertunitues?





	Dangerous Game

Gray clouds covered the skies of Derry, Maine as I drove through Main street becoming nostalgic of my childhood here. Finding a parking spot near the old library which held all the records I open the door to my mercedes. The cool autumn air swirls around me, tossing my hair slightly as I close the door and lock it. Looking up, the leaves have begun to change to the bright reds and oranges fall is known for. Since it was midday everyone seemed to be milling around downtown buying food at the local market and getting their lottery tickets, hoping that one day they would score big even though they knew it wasn’t a possibility. It’s been too long since I’ve been in Derry but I can’t make time for it with my busy schedule and it's not like I have family to visit. They either moved away or died. I shifted my bag from one shoulder to the other as that one got tired. I’m supposed to be looking for the outdoor theatre in the park but I vaguely know where I’m going.  
Looking up, I couldn’t miss the red balloon tangled up in the trees. I stop in my tracks as I stare at the balloon, it’s white string ensnared on the branches seemed eerily wrong as the balloon hovered there unbothered by the wind. Unmoving. To passersby, I seem to be staring at the foliage and the dreary sky, unbeknownst to the balloon that had captured my interest. Moving on from the site where I once stood in bewilderment, I recounted the old childhood ghost stories of the missing children reports that would happen every twenty-seven years. How my friends old siblings would tell stories of of a clown that ate children and left red balloons as a warning. Dismissing it as a sick joke a teenager decided to play on the neighborhood kids, I focused on getting to the park. There is no logical explanation to a killer clown, it’s stupid of me to even consider that a possibility.  
Arriving at the outdoor theatre she saw the staff preparing the stage for the concert late tomorrow evening. It was a large proscenium stage adorned with lights and all the equipment you would ever need. The mayor of the town is standing watch to make sure everything goes as plan. I smile a little and make my way over to her. But before I can say anything, she turns to face me and starts right away.  
“ It’s good to see you Claire, I’m Johanne Smith, but you can just call me Johanne. Everyone does.” She said sticking out her hand eagerly.  
Taking her hand I smile back at her. “ It’s good to see you too. I would introduce myself but there is no need. I’m assuming I’m in the right place.”  
“ They were right, you are something else,” She laughed. “ Phillip said you were funny and yes, you’re in the right place”  
“ Do you mind if I scope out the stage to get my bearings for tomorrow night?” I asked.  
“ Not at all! I think Phillip is over there if you want to touch base with him before performing.”  
“ Absolutely, thank you so much Johanne,” I said before turning to walk toward the stage.  
“ No problem if you need anything, feel free to call me,” She said back before resuming her previous job.  
Walking around the stage I look out into the field and sigh. The air is fresh and clean unlike the city I’ve come to know. The children running around seem without a care in the world, moving freely between the trees of the woods and the open field. As the day went on I meet up with phillip and discussed the songs we’re singing together and sang them over a few times with me playing the piano. It was good to catch up with an old friend, discussing what happened in the last few years, college, jobs and, for one of us, success in what our major was. He has the talent, he just wasn’t able to follow through, so he moved back to Derry and opened a music shop where he sells instruments and does music lessons for whoever wants to learn. I, on the other hand, just put out my first album and it’s doing decently well. I hadn’t realized how long we were talking until the sun had partially disappeared. Saying goodbyes I head off of the stage and into the field, where there were no more children out and about as they had all gone home for dinner. A chill breezed over my spine which caused me to turn toward the woods. I only looked for a brief second and I thought I saw two bright yellow eyes. Whipping back around to the woods my eyes scanned the area. I stared into the dense trees, my mind hoping to see something in the darkness but saw nothing. This is childish Claire, I thought, There is nothing out there. I shook my head and continued to walk to my hotel for the night.


End file.
